vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yusuke Urameshi
Summary Yusuke Urameshi (浦飯 幽助, Urameshi Yūsuke) is the main protagonist of the manga & anime series YuYu Hakusho. He is a Spirit Detective who is tasked with protecting Human World from various supernatural threats over the course of the series. His closest friends and greatest allies include Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Genkai, Koenma and Botan. He is also the de facto leader of Team Urameshi and the general person to look to when the going gets tough. At the start of the series, Yusuke is a teenage delinquent with little to no positive qualities to his character. Over the course of the series, he starts becoming a better person, changing into an almost altruistic defender of the Human World. Power and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 7-C | At least Low 6-B | 6-B Name: Yusuke Urameshi Origin: Yu Yu Hakusho Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: High school student/Spirit detective Powers and Abilities: Superhuman durability, agility, endurance, expert Hand-to- Hand fighter, has the ability to fire destructive blasts of Reiki and Youki (depending on what point in the story you refer to), can tap his life energy for extra power, his strength increases depending on his emotions, regeneration (mid-low, has regenerated broken bones and healed from ki bullet wounds over the course of battle) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Contributed to the total destruction of the dome he and Suzaku were fighting under) | Town level (His Reigan tore through the stadium wall, a skyscraper sized slab of concrete, a few kilometers of forest and was kicking up large quantities of water while passing well over head) | At least Small Country level (Upon revival, he’s considered a threat to destroy an entire country, feats from his fight with Sensui back up the statement combined with knowledge of the reikai’s super weapons that have similar feats in the backstory) | Country level Speed: Supersonic (faster than Kuwabara) | High Hypersonic (capable of deflecting Younger Toguro’s air bullets) | Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Sensui, who reacted to his reigan) | Massively Hypersonic (Utterly blitzed numerous A or S class demons and sent them all flying to the horizon in a short time frame) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ '''| Class TJ''' (Equals with 100% over 100% Younger Toguro and superior to 100% Younger Toguro) | Class ZJ (Can trade blows with an Offensive Armor Sensui)' | Class ZJ' Durability: Large Building level (Even half dead, he survived his final clash with Suzaku) | Town level (Showcased that he has superior durability to 100% Form Toguro (Toguro’s punches barely phased him while Yusuke’s comparable punchescould break Toguro’s neck) | At least Small Country level (Was hit by numerous punches from Offensive Armor Sensui) | Country level Stamina: Absolutely enormous. Didn't tire when he was fighting with Sensui even though they were running through several hundred meters in length at the time and smashing their surroundings. Near the end of the series, he can run for 4 days straight without even breaking a sweat and is able to fight Yomi for 60 hours. Range: Average human melee range. His Spirit Gun can travel over 1,000 meters or more easily. Standard Equipment: Has used spirit detective devices early on in the series such as an X-ray mirror that gave 2 way communication, spirit cuffs that was a power limiter, a concentration ring that increased the power of his spirit gun, etc. Has nothing notable later in the series. Intelligence: Experienced at being a spirit detective, fighting demons, and can think of clever battle strategists in the nick of time. Weaknesses: Yusuke acts unintelligently outside of actual battles. Notable Attack/Techniques: * Spirit-Gun: 'This is Yusuke's signature move. He concentrates his Spirit Energy into his right index finger and releases it as a projectile. After channeling his energy, he pulls the trigger in his mind when he wants to fire the "bullet." The Spirit-Gun blast can range in size from a small shot (at this point it was only twice as strong as his punch), to a full-sized cannon blast, to a near atomic-explosion, as demonstrated in the demon world tournament. * '''Spirit-Gun Mega: ' In his battle against the Younger Toguro, Yusuke uses up all his remaining energy to summon a gigantic energy bullet. * '''Demon-Gun : This is the demon energy version of the Spirit-Gun. After he is reborn as the Mazoku, Yusuke gains the ability to fire his demon energy from his index finger. It is a vastly powerful attack. Yusuke fires a concentrated crimson blast of powerful demon energy that inflicts greater damage than a normal Spirit Gun did prior to his transformation. By the end of the series Yusuke is able to fire both his spirit and demon gun with virtually unlimited ammo, so long as he has energy. * Demon Gun Mega : An ultimate version of his Spirit Gun, where an intense concentration of energy is released to create a devastating energy attack capable of annihilating anything. He first uses this upon receiving Raizen's power, and kills Shinobu Sensui with it while under Raizen's control. * Spirit Shotgun : Yusuke gathers spirit energy into his fist to form a large blast of spirit energy from it to shoot out in less powerful but many blasts. While the technique is not as powerful as the Spirit Gun, a few advantages it has is that the shots are widespread, which makes it highly effective against quick or invisible opponents or large numbers of weak enemies. Yusuke first used this technique against a group of thugs, who were controlled by the Demon World Insects. It may not be the same technique, but Yusuke used a punch with multiple spirit gun blasts (used on Yomi but had no effect probably because spirit shotgun has weaker bullets.) * Spirit Punch : Though primarily a long distance fighter, in close combat, Yusuke is able to infuse parts of his body with Spirit Energy in an effort to enhance his ability in physical combat, especially his punches. The coating of spirit energy around his hands also can serve as a barrier to defend against projectile attacks such as Suzaku's arrows. He is once seen using Spirit Energy to strengthen his foot as well. * Spirit Kick: Along with Kuwabara, he is seen surrounding his foot with energy to strengthen his kicks to knock out the Third Ogre. In the manga it is just a regular kick, and Gokumonki was just weak. * Spirit Gun Barrage: Yusuke shoots two Spirit Guns in rapidfire. This technique has more force than the combined power of two Spirit Guns due to the fact that the second bullet pushes the first bullet as well, giving it more offensive power, to the point it could pierce Chu's giant Demon Energy Ball (Chu comments that the force of a single Spirit Gun would have been consumed). This technique was only used against Chu in the finals of the first round of the Dark Tournament by using Yusuke's remaining Spirit Gun shots together. While not mentioned in the English anime, a side effect from using this advanced technique caused Yusuke to temporarily lose the ability to use his Spirit Gun prior to the match against the Dr. Ichigaki Team due to his inexperience at manipulating Spirit Energy. Later in the anime, Yusuke uses a variation of this when he tries to break though Yomi's Demon Energy Absorption Wall during the Demon World Tournament. * Spirit Wave : Yusuke uses it to turn his entire body into a catalyst for his Spirit Energy. Instead of using his index finger to focus energy, Yusuke uses his entire body for this attack. This makes for extremely-powerful close-range attacks that negate the opponent's attack, but it's extremely difficult and dangerous to use. This was first seen being used against Jin in the Dark Tournament Saga. He tried using this against Sensui, in the original Japanese version, but was kicked out of range before he could do anything. It also has some healing properties, as he is able to heal from the wounds Kazuya inflicted when he shot at him, close range. * Spirit Cuffs : Genkai placed these on Yusuke in order to increase his spirit energy reserves, a bearer of these cuffs needs to actively cycle spirit energy throughout their entire body in order to simply move, let alone fight. Mazoku/Demon transformation: Is possessed by his demon ancestor, Raizen in this form. When he's transformed, his overall power and stats increase significantly Key: Spirit Detective Arc '''| '''Dark Tournament Arc |''' Chapter Black Arc''' | Three Kings Arc Others Notable Victories: Dangai Ichigo Notable Losses: Garnet (Steven Universe) Garnet's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Teenagers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Chi Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6